


He Doesn't Bite

by Banana_Rainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, College Student Castiel, Facebook, M/M, Police Officer Dean, Prompt Fic, Road Trips, Subway, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Rainbow/pseuds/Banana_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt posted on my Facebook, Destiel group.</p>
<p>Sample of Prompt:<br/>"I was on a road trip with my family. I had to pee really bad, so we pulled into a Subway parking lot and I ran in. Also, to get cookies... when I came out of the bathroom, these three really hot police officers were sitting... another one was in line in front of me. I am pretty easily intimidated by attractive people, so I just stood quietly in line behind him. Once I was done I went to grab a couple of napkins and I didn't want to pipe up that one of them was in my way so I awkwardly coughed to get his attention. One of the guys sitting down kind of snickered at me and was like, 'He doesn't bite, you know?' And the guy in the way TURNED AROUND AND WINKED AND MADE THIS FLIRTY GROWLING NOISE AT ME... I SQUEAKED and apologized and walked out of there... my face was so red."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own "Supernatural" or its characters.

“It’s my turn!” Gabriel shouted, impatiently reaching over me for the P.S.P. while Lucifer leaned away from him and continued to slaughter his foes on the tiny portable game station.

“You just finished playing five minutes ago, Gabriel.” Michael sighed from the front seat, his eyes never leaving the book in his hands as he continued to read while also listening in to what we were doing. My father said nothing, merely kept his eyes on the road and tried his best to ignore my older brothers’ squabbling. He was getting really tired of Gabriel and Lucifer; that much was obvious by the look on his face.

“That isn’t fair, Michael. The P.S.P. is _mine_ ! It’s not my fault this idiot Lucifer left his back at home!” Gabriel shouted right in my ear, and I did my best not to cringe. If I showed weakness, they’d make me their prey. Besides, I had other things to focus on. For one, controlling my bladder. I had to pee, _really_ bad.

“Gabriel, don’t talk back to your brother.” Our dad finally spoke up, and I could see Michael smirk from the side mirror.

Michael was the oldest of us, then came Lucifer and Gabriel. I was the baby and the runt of the litter, shorter than all of them and the only one who cowered in the presence of anyone who wasn’t Michael since he was the only one who never picked on me. Our father’s Chuck, a usually nice guy with a bad habit of procrastinating. He waited until his deadline was a week away before he started working on his next book.

His publisher, Sera Seige, really hated him for that, but she never fired him because his books were always bestsellers. That and because she really loved his books. She even had the same tattoo as the main characters, except hers was on her butt. She’d taken the time to show me once, and I really wished she didn’t. That was an imagine I could never escape, especially since I saw her almost every day. She was practically family to us, like an aunt since our actual aunt never came to visit.

My dad and aunt Amara never really got along. She sort of removed herself from the picture after Gabriel was born. I’d only met her once, and that was when I was a baby. Of course, that means I’ve got no memory of her. I had no issue with that since I respected her choice. There was no reason for us to force her to visit her brother when she clearly hated him. Besides, I was fine with my family the way it was. I had my amazing older brother Michael, who was perfect at almost everything. Lucifer was a pain, but he still tried his best to protect me. Gabriel and I tended to argue a lot, but I still loved him. And my dad, well, he did what he could to support us. That was what mattered most.

Groaning, Gabriel slumped back into his seat and made obvious complaints about Lucifer under his breath. Most of it was unintelligible. Whatever I did understand, I wished I didn’t. He had a tendency of letting his vocabulary become very colorful, especially when he was speaking about the rebel of the family.

“I can hear you, you piece of-!”

“ _Lucifer!_ ” My dad and Michael shouted in unison, cutting him off. _If only they could hear what Gabriel is saying_ , I thought with a sigh.

“You have something you wanna add, baby brother?” Gabriel and Lucifer both said when they heard me sigh, both of them looking right at me. Why did I have to take the middle seat?

“N-no.” I stammered, and their eyes immediately began to shine with malicious intent. This was how it always was. Since I was the baby, I tended to be timid and frightened of the others. Lucifer and Gabriel were bullies who liked picking on me since the moment I could walk, and Michael made it his job to defend me whenever they pushed it too far. Sadly, Michael was in the front seat, so my great protector was out of reach.

“It sure sounds like you have something to say.” Gabriel teased, running his fingers up and down my arm, and I immediately jumped away, leaning into Lucifer. Big mistake. Smirking, Lucifer wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my chin as I paled.

“You two better leave Castiel alone.” Michael ordered from the front seat.

“We just want to have a little fun with him.” Gabriel purred as I struggled to get out of Lucifer’s iron grip. They were going to be the death of me.

“How about we tickle him until he talks?” The devil himself suggested, and I looked back at him in fear.

“Just because you’re named after Satan doesn’t mean you have to act like him!” I cried out, and the two of them laughed before Gabriel attacked me with tickles while Lucifer restrained me. “S-stop... going t-to p-pee!” I shouted in between laughs, and they both continued their tyranny without a care in the world. “I’m s-ser-serious! I h-have to p-pee!” Nothing. They were as relentless as always. It wasn’t until my dad hit the breaks that they finally stopped to stare at him.

“Release your little brother, _now_.” Dad ordered, and they did as told while pouting. “Castiel, if you had to go to the bathroom, you should have said something. There’s a Subway coming up, so we’ll stop there to take a break. Meanwhile, Lucifer, Gabriel, you two better keep your hands to yourself.” He demanded.

“Yes, sir.” They groaned in unison, both even having the nerve to mutter, “Party pooper.” For them, he was a party pooper. For me, my dad was a God put on Earth to save me from the two demons wearing halos.

“Honestly, these little brothers of mine.” Michael mumbled as he shut his book. “When we get to Subway, I’ll switch seats with you, Castiel.” He offered as my dad continued to drive.

“Really?!” I asked, trying my best not to cry out in happiness.

“Yes, really. After all, someone has to tame the dogs, and you’re more like a chew toy than a tamer.” He explained, and my head dropped as his words sunk in. It was more depressing for me to hear that from _him_ than it was knowing that it was true. “Sorry, no offense!” He quickly apologized when he took in my reaction, and I gave him a false smile.

It took less time than I thought to reach Subway. When we arrived, I literally crawled over Lucifer and booked it out the door. I don’t think I’d ever ran so fast in my life. The best part was Lucifer’s reaction when I jumped over him. He looked at me with a mix of disbelief and amusement. There was a 100% chance that he was going to use that against me when I got back in the car.

For a moment, while I was in the bathroom, I considered staying in there to avoid Lucifer and Gabriel. Whoever suggested to my dad that a family road trip would be good for us clearly didn’t know my family. I wasn’t a mean person by nature, but I sure hoped that person got mauled by werewolf.

Sighing, I exited the bathroom and quickly pulled out my phone to call Michael. I didn’t want to be one of those people who rudely used the bathroom and quickly ditched the place afterward. That definitely wasn’t the type of person I was. Of course, when I asked my brothers what they wanted, Lucifer and Gabriel immediately demanded that I get them cookies. Michael and our dad, on the other hand, politely declined my offer and asked me not to spend too much money on my idiot siblings. There were times I questioned if Lucifer and Gabriel were adopted.

Looking around, I took notice of the three, male officers in line. While all of them were rather attractive, my eyes immediately locked onto the shorter one in the middle. His dark blonde hair was a bit messy from him probably running his hands through it, and his green eyes were bright with life. The other two were taller, one of them especially.

“You got all that, Dean?” The tallest one asked as I quietly made my way to stand behind them in the line.

“Yes, Sam, I got all that. You and Adam should go sit down while I order. _Idiot brothers_.” The green eyed one, whose name was apparently Dean, said. Idiot brothers, huh? I definitely knew what that was like.

“Whatever,” the other one, who was probably Adam, said with a laugh as he walked off with Sam. They didn’t move far. In fact, they sat at the table closes to the line, probably to listen in to Dean ordering to make sure he didn’t mess up. That was something I understood well. Gabriel and Lucifer would do the same thing to me, except they _knew_ I would mess up since I was an antisocial wreck. I’d stutter and apologize more time than I did actually say the order before they’d finally step in.

I could feel the two officers sitting down, Sam and Adam, eyeing me skeptically as I fidgeted and kept my head down behind Dean. It wasn’t until the lady taking the orders coughed to get my attention that I’d realized that the line had moved.

“S-sorry.” I quickly apologized and told her my order before I could stumble over my words and screw up. The girl merely giggled at my awkwardness and handed me my take-out bag. When I headed for the napkins, I was once again behind Dean while he stood in the way and checked his phone.

Of course, I wasn’t going to ask him to move or anything. I wasn’t even sure what was the proper way to address a police officer since the only time I’d ever dealt with them was when they’d come to my house with either Lucifer or Gabriel in the back seat. My brothers were a walking apocalypse.

Nibbling my lower lips, I continued to fidget and looked out to see my family waiting for me by the car. My dad was checking the tires while Michael scolded our two brothers, probably for their behavior. In order to gain the green eyed man’s attention, I let out a small, awkward cough that I wasn’t even positive could be heard. That is until I heard Adam snickering from the table as he looked at me.

“He doesn’t bite, you know?” Sam pointed out. Probably having heard them, Dean turned around to look at me with an attractively devilish smirk on his face. Winking, he made a flirty, growling noise at me, and I literally squeaked.

“I-I’m sorry!” I apologized and walked out of their so quickly that I forgot all about the napkins as my blood rushed to face.

“What happened to you?” Lucifer asked as soon as he saw my expression.

“N-nothing!” I argued, tossing the cookies at his face. He caught them right before they could hit him as I jumped into the passenger’s seat and attempted to control my racing heart.

I could feel them all staring at me, but I didn’t bother look at them as my mind kept repeating what had just happened. I’d never been so embarrassed in my life. In fact, I wanted to be done with the stupid family road trip and head back home to hide under my covers. My room was my safe haven. I had three locks on it to keep the demons from entering whenever we were home alone.

“Castiel,” my father called as he slid into the driver’s seat and looked at me. “I don’t want to be a bearer of bad news, but we sort of got a hole in our back tire.” He informed me, and I knew the look on my face was one of pure horror.

“You’re kidding!” I practically pleaded.

“N-no, son, I’m not. The worst part is that we decided to take the spare tire out to make more room for the stuff.” And the news only got worse. “Michael is going into Subway to ask them if they know of any tire shops close by. While we wait, do you want to tell me what happened in there?” He asked me like the concerned parent he was, and my face only grew hotter.

“Definitely not!” I insisted and quickly climbed back out of the car to get some fresh air. Lucifer and Gabriel both bore their eyes into my back in curiosity, but I did my best to ignore them as I plopped down onto the ground and stared at the police cruiser parked on the other side of the parking lot.

Dean, was it? Though I’d known that he was only teasing, I couldn’t stop the way my heart jumped around in hysterics at the mere thought of his name. He’d actually growled at me. Of course, he did it in a playful, flirty manner, but he still _growled_ at me!  Suddenly, I began to wonder if he did bite, in bed that is.

Shuddering, I shook the thought out of my head and only felt the blood flush out of my face when I realized the two people sitting in front of me, staring with curious, predatory eyes: Lucifer and Gabriel.

“So, little brother, mind telling us what happened in there?” Gabriel asked, leaning forward as I crawled backwards until I was back against the car.

“Yes, baby brother, do tell us.” Lucifer urged, his eyes shimmering with dark intentions.

“Hello, sir. I’m Officer Sam Winchester.” Came a familiar voice, and the heat from earlier returned to my cheeks as I ignored my brothers and crawled around the car to peak at the three policemen from earlier. Probably feeling someone watching him, Dean looked around before his eyes finally landed on my semi-hidden figure.

“You’re the one from earlier, aren’t you?” He asked as he headed toward me. Gasping, I quickly crawled back to my original spot, only to be faced with another bad situation: my brothers still sitting and waiting for my response.

“G-go away, you two!” I demanded with a blush and froze when Dean came around and looked at us.

“If you’re here for me, I haven’t done anything super illegal in the past three months, so you can’t prove anything.” Lucifer spoke up, and I slapped the palm of my hand against my forehead. _How are we related?!_

“Excuse me?” Dean questioned.

“He pleads the fifth. My client has done absolutely nothing wrong to be committed. Anything you try to use against him from this point is simply hearsay.” Gabriel fought for Lucifer, as our older brother wrapped his arms around him and gave Dean a pouty face.

“Please, sir, don’t arrest me! I have a puppy at home waiting for me!” Puppy? More like overly fluffed, black Alaskan Malamute he named Hellhound that he had for five years. He may have been a puppy once, but Hellhound definitely wasn’t a puppy anymore.

“As you can see, my client is in clear distress and-.”

“Will you two _shut up_!” I shouted, cutting Gabriel off, and both of them looked at me in bewilderment. I’d never stood up to them before; however, that was a special case since I couldn’t handle anymore embarrassment.

“Touchy, isn’t he?” Gabriel told Lucifer, who nodded in agreement.

“Please, go away.” I begged, and the two of them each pulled a cookie out of the bag, stood up, grabbed each other’s hand, and walked away with so much sass that I swore I was going to burst.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked, and I jumped as I remembered his presence.

“I-I’m fine! My brothers are just idiots.” I said, waving my hands around like an idiot myself as I lowered my head to hide my red face.

“Yea, I know what that’s like.” He said as he sat down on the ground next to me, and I looked at him in shock. “They’re total pains, brothers, but you can’t live without them, right? I don’t know where I’d be if I didn’t have Sam and Adam.” He told me, and I couldn’t help but smile at the fondness in his eyes. It was clear how much he treasured his brothers. “Though that other one, Michael, seems like a real hard ass. I couldn’t imagine living with him.” He added with a laugh.

“Michael is the only one I truly get along with. I don’t understand what you mean by, ‘hard ass’. He’s a really nice guy, and he always takes care of me.” I defended.

“Are you the youngest?” He asked, and I recoiled.

“Y-yes.” I answered.

“How old are you?” Where was this going?

“I’m twenty-one, a college student.” I told him.

“I see. Okay, I think I finally get it. You’re one of those wouldn’t-hurt-a-fly-to-save-my-life types, aren’t you?”

“I have swatted many flies, mind you.” I argued, and he burst into a fit of laughter.

“I wasn’t being literal, _mind you_.” He teased as the blood returned to my cheeks.

“Oh,” was all I could manage to say.

“You’re so strange. What your name?” He asked.

“Castiel. Castiel Novak.” I said as I took his outstretched hand and shook it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Castiel Novak. I’m Officer Dean Winchester.” He introduced himself, and I blushed brighter at the sight of his breathtaking smile.

“How about you? Are you the youngest?” I wondered, changing the subject and averting my gaze.

“Me? No, that would be Adam. He’s the baby. Actually, he’s a year younger than you. Sammy is twenty-two. Out of the three of us, I’m the oldest. I’m twenty-six.” He told me. _Five years age difference? That’s not too bad. In fact, I wouldn’t mind dating- whoah! Stop right there, Castiel! Where is your mind going?!_ I mentally argued with myself as Dean stared at me in confusion. “Something wrong?” He asked.

“W-what? Oh! Uh, no. Definitely nothing wrong.” I assured him with an awkward laugh.

“You said you’re in college, right? What is your major?” He asked me, changing the subject since he probably figured I wouldn’t tell him what was bothering me even if he begged.

“Biology. I want to be a doctor, save lives.” I answered with pride.

“So, an angel?” He questioned, and I cocked my head in confusion with an arched eyebrow.

“What?”

“You said that you want to save lives; that sounds like the job of an angel to me.” He explained, and I smiled.

“I suppose so. What does that make you? Being a police officer, you’d have to be morally good and fair. Would that make you a righteous man?” I asked, and he laughed.

“I wouldn’t go that far, but I’ll take that as a compliment.” He accepted as I melted at the sound of his laughter. “Your name is Castiel, right? That sounds a bit like the name of the Archangel Cassiel. And wasn’t it the Archangel Cassiel that fell in love with the Righ-?”

“Castiel?” Michael interrupted, walking over to me. “The man from the tire shop is bringing us a tire for the car. He’ll be here soon, so we’ll be heading out as soon as he replaces it.” He informed me, his eyes darting between Dean and I. Michael clearly wasn’t used to me getting comfortable with someone else who wasn’t him.

“Is that so? Thank you, Michael. I can always count on you to keep me posted.” I thanked him with a smile.

“Of course. Do you need anything?” He asked, worry in his voice.

“No, I’m fine. I was just having a talk with the officer.” I assured him, and Michael nodded before walking off.

“Your brother looked like he was ready to bite my head off.” Dean noted.

“He did? I didn’t notice.” I admitted.

“You wouldn’t. Anyway, where were we?” He asked, and I smiled.

“You were talking about how my name is similar to the Archangel Cassiel. That makes sense since I was named after him. My brothers and I were all named after Archangels.” I explained.

“Wow, that’s pretty hardcore bible thumping. No offense.” He noted. “Back to what I was saying, wasn’t it the Archangel Cassiel that fell in love with-?”

“Dean!” Adam cut him off, and I could hear Dean mutter, “Son of a bitch.”

“Dean, we have to go. We were called in to the station.” Sam said as he appeared beside Adam. Sighing, Dean gave me an apologetic look and stood up.

“Alright, alright. I’m coming.” He groaned.

“Dean, wait!” I called, rushing to stand up, and he looked back at me. “Finish the question.” I said, and shock was clear on his face for a moment before it was replaced with a smirk.

“Wasn’t it the Archangel Cassiel who fell in love with the Righteous Man?” He asked.

“Yes. Cassiel fell in love with humanity because of his love for the Righteous Man. However, do you know why they could never be together?” I questioned, and Dean blinked.

“No, why?”

“It was because Cassiel was also the Angel of Solitude and Tears. He was forbidden to interfere with human lives and events. His job was solely to watch everything unfold without ever making a move.” I shared with him.

“That’s horrible.”

“Yes, it must have been horrible. However, that the difference between Cassiel and I. Unlike him, I can make a move.” I had no idea when I became so bold, but I honestly didn’t care.

“And will you?” Dean asked, looking me in the eyes.

“Do you want me to?”

“I do.” Smiling, I extended my hand toward him, and he gave me his phone. Once I put my phone number down, Dean turned to leave, but not before saying, “Oh, I forgot to mention. Sam was wrong earlier. I do bite.”

“Good. So do I.” With that, he headed for the police cruiser and left.

***

Walking into Subway, I double checked my phone before looking around. It wasn’t hard to spot the dirty blonde and green eyed police officer in line, waiting patiently for his turn to order. Smiling, I walked over and quietly got in line behind him. When he finished ordering, he went straight to grab napkins but stopped to check his phone as I came up behind him.

Wanting to get his attention, I let out a low, awkward cough just as a text message came in on my phone. Hearing both the cough and the sound of my phone buzzing, the officer turned around and gave me a wink and a flirty growl.

“Do you bite, Officer?” I asked as he hooked his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

“Only you.” He answered and captured my lips with his own.


End file.
